


Talking to Everyone But You

by szm



Series: The mpreg I was never going to write [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(moved from lj)</p><p>The mpreg I absoultely wasn't going to write now has the sequel I absoultely wasn't going to do. *grin*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to Everyone But You

“Martha? Do you think I could have a break from you poking me with bizarre medical equipment? Sure it _sounds_ like fun…” Jack sounded tired even to his own ears.

Martha frowned at her readings. “I don’t know what I’m looking at Jack. I’d feel better if…”

“I’m not calling him Martha. We’ve had this conversation. Besides Ianto and I haven’t even decided what we’re going to do yet.”

“What do you want to do?” asked Martha softly. Putting her equipment down and hopping up onto the bed next to Jack.

Jack laughed. “I don’t know, I really don’t. I… it doesn’t matter.”

“Jack…” started Martha.

Jack smiled. “I’ll be okay. How can I not with such a great doctor?”

Martha recognised the distraction but let Jack get away with it. She dug a piece of paper out of her pocket. “Here,” she said passing it over. “It’s Tish’s new mobile number. She says you are a bad friend and she may never speak to you again.”

Jack smiled but this time it held real warmth. “How is she?”

“Ring her and find out. Go on, get out of here. I’ve got results to ponder over.”

**

Mickey helped Ianto haul the third weevil into the back of the SUV. 

“I swear these things get heavier. I get why Jack isn’t here, but why did Gwen get to bunk off.”

Ianto lent against the side of the SUV to catch his breath. “She had to go to her mother-in-law’s birthday. I think she’d probably rather be here shifting weevils.”

Mickey grinned. “That bad?”

“She was once replaced by a very nasty alien who wanted Gwen dead. It was hard to spot the difference. You won’t hear me say that around Rhys though,” replied Ianto.

Mickey chuckled and climbed into the driver’s seat. “Back to the Hub?” he asked Ianto as the other man climbed into the passenger’s side.

“…Yes.”

Mickey noticed the slight hesitation in Ianto’s voice. “How is the amazing pregnant man anyway?”

“I wish you wouldn’t refer to him like that,” replied Ianto.

“Hey I have to call him _something_ , and Captain Cheesecake was getting old.”

“His name is Jack,” said Ianto coolly

“Yeah, but if I called him Jack he’d die of the shock and that’s probably not good for the baby,” quipped Mickey.

Ianto didn’t say anything, hoping that Mickey would take a hint and drop the subject.

“Speaking of names,” continued Mickey. “Have you thought of any yet? ‘Cus Ricky is a good name, or Jake.”

“Jack hasn’t decided what he’s doing yet,” replied Ianto in a small voice looking straight ahead into the darkness.

“But you wanna keep it?” asked Mickey. 

“Yes… no. I… it’s not really up to me.”

Mickey gave him a look. “Ianto…” he started.

“Besides,” interrupted Ianto. “No child of mine is being called Ricky. It’s almost as bad as Mickey.”

“Hey, what the hell is ‘Ianto’ all about? Now Mickey… Mickey has a certain… dignity,” protested Mickey, letting Ianto change the subject.

“Only if you’re a mouse,” smirked Ianto.

**

“Hello?”

“Hello, that’s all I get? I’m heartbroken!”

“Jack Harkness! I was beginning to think you’d dropped off the face of the earth. You didn’t, did you?”

Jack chuckled down the phone. “Nope, hung on by my fingernails. How about you?”

“I’m back at work now. Just temping for the time being and sticking to the private sector thank you very much,” replied Tish. “It’s good to hear from you… finally.”

“Okay Miss Jones, I’m sorry and I beg your forgiveness on bended knee. Better?”

“Oh much!” Tish chuckled. “So what have you been up to?”

“Work stuff, which I’m sure you don’t want to know about…”

“No thanks, I leave the aliens to you.”

“And, I… do you remember I used to talk about Ianto, back then?”

“I remember, did you ever ask him on that date?”

“Yeah… you might want to sit down for this...”

**

Ianto was manhandling the last weevil across the Hub when it started to wake up. He called for Mickey but Mickey was still settling the second one in the cells. His tube of weevil spray was almost empty and this one had proven remarkably resistant anyway. There must have been a fault in the metal of the weevil clamps because they tore like tissue paper.

“Ianto!” Jacks voice rang out across the Hub.

“Jack, stay back!” shouted Ianto in reply. A horrible sick feeling overcoming him that something might happen to Jack, to the _baby_.

The weevil swiped at Ianto and connected with is head. As Ianto’s world went fuzzy he heard a loud bang.

**

As Ianto’s consciousness returned he could hear Martha and Jack arguing over him. Someone was holding his head – it felt like Jack.

“You could have shot him!” shouted Jack

“UNIT trained remember? I know when it’s safe to take a shot,” protested Martha rather more calmly.

Jack snorted. “UNIT aren’t so hot. You’re angle was all wrong.”

“Jack, I had the shot. Besides you’d rather he was mauled by a weevil?”

“I could have got to him…”

“Jack,” hissed Martha. “You are _pregnant_. You can’t take those kind of risks.”

“Where’s the weevil?” asked Ianto groggily. Jack and Martha’s attention switched back to Ianto.

“Mickey’s securing them in the cells. How’s your head?” asked Martha keeling next to Ianto on the opposite side to Jack.

“Lousy,” replied Ianto. Sitting up with help from Jack. “Feels like I got hit by a weevil.”

“Can you stand?” asked Martha. Ianto nodded and with help from Jack and Martha made his way down to the autopsy room.

**

Ianto got away with mild concussion and a nasty graze on the side of his face. Worse than that was a deep look from Jack and a “We have to talk.”

Once Martha heard that she practically ran out of the Hub towing Mickey with her. Pausing only to tell Jack that Ianto needed to be monitored overnight, and to not let him sleep longer than a few hours at a time.

Ianto knew it was serious when Jack didn’t make any kind of smutty joke about ‘keeping Ianto up’. Mickey gave Ianto a commiserating smile and a wave as he went.

That left Jack and Ianto standing in Jack’s office staring at each other.

“We have to talk,” said Jack again.

“You said that,” replied Ianto with a smile.

Jack grinned. “Come here,” he said pulling Ianto across to himself and sitting them both on the sofa. “I missed you.”

“I haven’t gone anywhere,” said Ianto.

“You know what I mean. We’ve been avoiding each other since we found out. You done freaking out yet?”

“I’m not sure, you?”

Jack chuckled. “I had more, but then you got yourself nearly killed and I don’t think it matters now.” Jack traced a finger lightly round the graze just above Ianto’s eye. ”I couldn’t help you. I won’t be able too. As long as I’m like this. You could get killed, you or Martha, or Gwen, or Mickey. I don’t want that to happen.”

“It’s a dangerous job,” countered Ianto. “Bad things happen. Not even you can save everyone. Besides I’ve had worse. I don’t want… never mind.”

“Never mind what?” asked Jack softly.

“It’s your decision to make. I don’t want to push you into something you’ll regret,” replied Ianto staring at his hands so he didn’t have to look at Jack.

Jack lifted Ianto’s chin and looked into his eyes. “It’s our decision. And you would be the only person who _hasn’t_ voiced an opinion. Gwen even brought me leaflets.”

Ianto chuckled. “Mickey wants to name the baby Jake.”

Jack groaned. “Martha wants to call the Doctor…” 

Ianto frowned at that. 

“I said no,” finished Jack.

Ianto had the grace to look a little sheepish. 

“Tish said she wants to meet you…” continued Jack.

“Tish?” asked Ianto.

“Tish Jones, Martha’s sister,” clarified Jack.

“She was with you on the Valiant?”

“Yep, the only bright point in my day, most days,” said Jack almost wistfully. “The little sister I always wished I had.”

“I have a little sister,” said Ianto darkly. “Trust me you are not missing out.”

Jack chuckled. 

They sat for a while not talking at all. Not even looking at each other. Just staring into space. Ianto eventually broke the silence.

“Did you know I wrote down all the problems we might face if we keep the baby?”

“Yeah?” asked Jack. “Long list?”

Ianto nodded.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” replied Jack.

**

When Gwen came in the next day she cornered Ianto by the coffee machine.

“Three weevils? _Three._ And you didn’t think to call me?” She poked Ianto hard in the chest.

“Firstly,” said Ianto calmly removing the finger from his person. “Ow. Secondly…”

“It was fine Gwen,” interrupted Martha. “Ianto had mild concussion but he was fine…”

“I’ll give him mild concussion! Three weevils could have got me out of Brenda’s birthday party but no! No-one bothered to ring me!”

As Gwen ranted on Martha looked round at Mickey and mouthed ‘Brenda?’ 

‘Mother-in-law,’ Mickey mouthed back with a grin.

“Oh,” said Martha.

“Of all the selfish…” continued Gwen. “I can’t believe…”

“Gwen,” interrupted Jack loudly from across the Hub. He jogged over to stand by Ianto. “We’re going to keep the baby.”

There was a shocked silence for a moment then Gwen broke into a massive grin. “I knew it,” she shouted launching at Ianto and hugging him fiercely.

Ianto looked at Jack for help but he just shrugged. 

“Congratulations,” said Mickey with a grin to rival Gwen’s.

Ianto spat out a mouthful of Gwen’s hair. “We are not calling the baby Jake, Ricky, or Rose.”

“We’ll see,” smirked Mickey. Pulling Ianto in for a shoulder slapping hug once Gwen had let go and latched onto Jack instead.

Jack watched over Gwen’s shoulder as Martha disappeared out of the main Hub, her mobile held to her ear.


End file.
